The Idol and His Babysitter
by flamboyant writer
Summary: Mikan Sakura was a dedicated babysitter. When she was hired to babysit by a professional business woman, she was thrilled and excited to start her job. But, this wasn't just an ordinary babysitting. She was about to babysit and behave the spoiled and egocentric famous singer, Natsume Hyuuga. Could she handle her job? or love would bloom instead between those two opposites?


**Hi, guys. This is my second story at fanfiction for Gakuen Alice. I really hope you like it :)**

**Read and Review!**

**Gakuen Alice is so not mine!**

* * *

Mikan walked hurriedly along the streets of Japan. She just recently moved from Kyoto to Tokyo and hired for a job. She was a babysitter or 'teacher for youngsters', which she prefer that term. She was getting late for meeting with her might-boss-to-be. She was told to meet at a local restaurant.

Finally she arrived at the restaurant. She told one of the waitresses that she was there to meet Ibaragi Nobara. The waitress told her where she sat and Mikan hurriedly walked there. Mikan wiped the sweats on her forehead quickly before she greeted her boss-to-be.

"Ibaragi-san?" The said woman looked up and smiled. "I'm very sorry I'm late. My name is Mikan Sakura." Nobara Ibaragi chuckled and held her arm to comfort her.

"Ah, it's okay. I also arrived here a bit late, too. Please, sit down. My name is Ibaragi Nobara. You can call me Nobara." Mikan smiled and took a seat opposite of Nobara. Nobara Ibaragi was a beautiful woman with silky blue hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a very formal clothes and she looked like she just about to work.

"So, have you thought about my offer?" Mikan nodded excitedly. She was very thrilled to start working and held the title 'a working girl'. "I have, and I'm very interested to babysit your child." Nobara grin and drink from her cup.

"You see, he's not quite a child, and he's not my son also." Mikan nodded and raised her brows. "But, he acts like a child and that's why I hired you."

"Well my specialty is behaving children, and I'm sure I can babysit him and make him behave better." Nobara smiled hopefully.

"I never intend to doubt your abilities, but he's a special case."

"You mean he's a little bit sick?"

"Not quite, but you'll see." Mikan nodded once again. She was getting curious and couldn't wait to start her job.

"So, let's talk about your duties. Sakura-san…"

"Oh please call me Mikan."

"Mikan-chan, I want you to live in his apartment, so you can watch him 24/7. Your daily activities will be preparing him breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Also assist him whenever he needs you. Can you do that?" Mikan nodded at the terms. But she was a little bit confused. Mikan was paid handsomely but her duties weren't comparable to her payment.

"That's all?" Nobara nodded, but that didn't wavers Mikan's thought. "Okay then I'll take the job. When will I start and whom will I babysit?"

"You'll start tomorrow. Pack your bags today and tomorrow I'll pick you up and bring you to his apartment and you'll see and learn his name tomorrow. Anyway, Mikan-chan, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Please excuse me, and oh, order anything you want, the bill's on mine. Bye Mikan-chan." Nobara stood up and shook Mikan's hand firmly and professionally like any other business woman after they reached a deal.

"Mikan-chan. I'll bring the contract tomorrow for you to sign. You'll be working for me for a straight six months." Nobara smiled again and walked out from the restaurant.

Outside, Nobara wasn't sure Mikan could handle her job. She was about to face the most spoiled man on earth Nobara ever known. A very rich, yet very spoiled man. It was already five caretakers he kicked from his house and Nobara was to the point of exasperation on him. He's a great singer and celebrity, but the things on his way to success were his ego and attitude. Nobara sighed as she thought about her best friend and co-worker, Natsume Hyuuga would be very mad at her for hiring another babysitter. She just hoped Mikan would last longer than other babysitter she hired. And maybe, just maybe she could change his attitudes.

* * *

**So, how was it? Do you like it? Love it? or Hate it? **

**Review please! XD**

**And check out my other story 'The Bodyguard'!**


End file.
